Pervert
by love's requiem
Summary: NC-17, Vam, M/M, Masturbation Ville Valo finds Bam asleep. Not anything usual, right? Wrong, Bam is naked and Ville gives into temptation.
1. Sleeping Beauty

With his gut rolling, limbs staying perfectly still, the pale male awaited for the moment when the endless girly giggles would cease. The females had been at his front door for what seemed like an eternity. Shrill high school girls with equally high pitched voices who thought it might be fun to meet the man of their dreams: Ville Valo.

Well, what may seem like an opportunity to be swept off their feet by their favorite love metal artist wasn't going to happen. He wasn't going to open his door, his lips cocked in a sexual grin, and screw them like they had never been screwed before. No, he was going to sit miserably in his house being dead quiet so they didn't attempt to riot and break into his sanctuary. God, he wished they were males so he could simply go out there and pound in all of their faces.

At long last he heard the promising hum of a vehicle. Moments later the commanding tone of an official was heard. Face radiating with gratitude, he hopped off his couch and flew to the window. He was going to thank the man when he realized that by doing so he might attract the females attention once again. Instead, he just let the drapery swish back into place as he decided he didn't want to be raped a horny group of hormone driven high schoolers.

Acting as if he were a corpse, which had just been reanimated after a hundred years of agonizing stillness, he searched for clean clothes. Well, actually he was just looking for clothes that weren't stained and didn't have the stench of body odor.

After a long exploration, he found a long sleeved mossy green shirt. It was so worn in that the elbows were whitish and threads were barely holding the two pieces of material together. Normally he wouldn't keep something so long that is was beginning to wear out, but the shirt fit his body's curves so perfectly he couldn't get rid of it. Matching the top with a black vest that had white cryptic writing on it and slacks that were brand new, tags and all, he striped down and glided into the outfit.

After the ensemble was finished off with loafers, a black trench coat, and a pair of fingerless gloves, Ville realized what he was missing: his beanie. With a grunt of agitation he searched high and low. Last night he had simply showered and done nothing to his hair. It laid in unruly curls that were hopeless to manage.

About twenty minutes later, he gave up hope. There was no finding the bloody thing. The hair coverer-upper was missing. The wait to see Bam was too much, his curly hair would just have to be seen by the world.

The American was staying in a cheap motel not far from Ville's house. After the male had heard H.I.M. he stopped to see Ville every time he was visiting Europe.

Zipping to the male's motel, he found the room in no time flat. Knocking might have been more appropriate, but Ville didn't care. Instead he just walked in.

On the bed laid the tannish male. Everything about the room was bare, even the skater. His long, toned figure laid tousled and sprawled out in an extremely erotic position. Both arms stretched out above his sleeping body and one leg hung off the bed while the other laid propped on a pillow which must have ended up there in the night.

The only thing keeping Ville from a wonderful view was a sheet that was draped over his crotch and part of his abdomen. He felt himself start to salivate, his muscles urging him to go forward, to move the linen material and see what was really there.

A soft thump echoed through the room as he closed the door. His orbs stayed glued to figure though as he pressed his body against the solid wood. So many devious thoughts floated around his head. What he hadn't seen when he had first entered was a bottle of booze. It was empty and barely peeking its way of from under the bed frame.

Pushing himself off of the door, he wavered at the edge of the mattress. The indent where the males lower body laid stiff was apparent. There was no way to hide something like 'that'.

Beneath the grey, yellow tinge of fabric was the subtle organ. Its darkish color almost made the sheet appear white, but even bleaching couldn't mask the overused off-white material.

As Ville continued to watch the male, unable to move, the sheet started to tent upwards as Bam wrestled in his sleep. A murmur of syllables left the perfect gaping tiers. The male's legs worked apart even more as if someone was in-between them. The sheet began to slip ever so slightly to reveal an edge of the other's groin. His penis was so close to revealing itself that it was torturous.

Scarlet flaring across his cheeks, Ville looked away. What was he doing? His friend was having a wet dream and his privacy was being breached. This was wrong, but temptation overrode the rock god and his eyes wandered back to the marvelous sight on the bed.

A tinge of arousal lined Ville's stomach, causing his breath to become husky. Unable to resist his body's urges, a single pallid hand extended outwards. The edge of the sheet laid in-between his fingers as he gave a soft tug. Fabric sliding off the hard blood engorged shaft, the elder nearly fainted. The skater was huge and solid. Whatever he was dreaming about must be good.

Dropping to his knees on the bed, he brushed his fingers along the member. It really was there and it was soft, just like he had imagined so many times in his dreams. The head rolled in-between two careful fingers. The skin was ripe and feather like. His own body quivered as waves of heat washed through it. The cloth of his pants did nothing to hide the fact he was now stiff. Stiff and completely tented against the fabric of his slacks. He continued to explore along the male's sex organ, slender digits playing along the base before gliding up.

A shudder suddenly rippled through Bam. Instantly, the rocker flew off of him, moving so fast into the wall he had no time to see where he was going. A boom echoed in the room as Ville ended up plastered to the wall panting like a mad man. Bam didn't even stir from the sound. His head had moved slightly back as he stretched out even farther, sinking further into his dream.

After quieting his heartbeat which was pounding in his ears, Ville's orbs drifted back down. The cock was now drizzling a fine line of pre-cum from the tip. A rich thick line creeping down the male's flesh like ice cream.

_Oh my god! Did I do that to him?! _Ville was shocked, but at the same time pleased. Padding across the floor in an ever-so-hushed manner, he took back his position. On one knee, watching to make sure the male didn't awake, Ville took his thumb and slid it along the trail. The feverish tissue slid easily beneath his thumb like a form of cream lubrication. A chorus of primal groans filtered through the air from a now panting, knocked out American. Body moving involuntarily in his sleep, Bam inched himself towards the source toying with his delicate appendage.

Face tilted to the side, he smiled deviantly. So the skater liked his touch, huh? Hand clenching over the shaft, the rocker began to fist him. With a purely sexual impulse guiding Ville forward, he brushed his tongue along the crown of Bam's length. His wrist was jerking the rod in circles as he lapped up more pre-cum which slipped out.

With the new sensation on his penis, Bam bucked upwards, ramming his dick against the roof of the Finnish's male's mouth. Eyes watering, he gazed up at him to see if he had awoken. The skater's eyes began to flutter

As awareness threatened to appear, Ville felt a small pang of terror. Bam's body was being ravished too much for him to stay in dream land.

Luck may had been on Ville's side, but he was not about to be caught in the act. Before the American could realize how much of a pervert his friend was, Ville had already slipped his length out of his mouth. His breathing was labored as he rushed to his vehicle. Had he seriously done what he thought he had done? Oh god it was so real. So very, very real.

Once secured in his car, his eyes looked down to his own body and his suspicions were confirmed. His dick was as hard as a metal rod. Exhausted, he slumped his head against the steering wheel. How could he go back there after he had violated him?

As his brain ran a million miles an hour screaming in all directions, his fingers moved down to molest himself. One of his hands undid his button and fly, then another, his palms sweaty and sticky from sweat and the hot cum from Bam. Using it to help smooth out the movement of his hand, he glided it up and down his shaft.

_God I am such a sick fuck! How can I play with myself while I think about him?! What is wrong with me?!_

Even as he cussed himself, his fingers never stopped their savage tugging motion. Images of the dark haired male coursed through his brain, unable to be silence by simple pleas. With a sudden savage jerk and a yank on his blood swelled organ, the realization sunk in..... Ville wanted one of his best friends......In one of the most perverted ways possible.


	2. It Is Not What You Think

**~Chapter Two~**

"It Is Not What You Think"

Thick laces fluttered open as the male felt the climax come. Viscous lines of cum squirted up as Ville yanked as powerful and fast as possible. His vision was blurred and the car's windows had fogged over from the heat he was radiating. Just as quickly as it came, it left, but it left with it a world glowing in a hazy fog.

His spent body collapsed back into the seat. A sick warmth was spreading itself along his abdomen. A sticky, gross warmth.

After a minute of hesitation, he made himself open one of his eyes. On his shirt was a long stream of white cum. _How nice? _He had been so desperate to get rid of the burning lust in his body that he hadn't cared about what would happen after he got rid of it.

Peeling the fabric off a second later, he balled the shirt up and tossed it in the back. The warmth was still lingering on his belly, but at least it wasn't there anymore.

Ville was now bare chested and it was freaking cold as heck outside. It seemed his day was just getting better and better by the moment.

Tucking away his spent member, he retrieved his cell phone from its hiding place under an array of burnt CDs in his front seat. Ville didn't want his original CDs stolen, so he burnt off any he wanted to listen to and those were the ones that were kept out in his vehicle.

Dialing Bam, he decided it was best if he called this time before he popped in. To tell the truth, he wouldn't mind seeing Bam in the buff again. Oh hell no, he wouldn't mind one bit, but he didn't want to get found out either. Who knew how Bam would react? The man might just cease their friendship altogether if he knew the truth. _I'm not homosexual. I just.....merely.....have the hots for one of my best friend. _

Even as he listened to himself, he could feel the embarrassment the confession brought. Females were still his gender of chose, but when he had seen the skater nude on the bed something had come over him. This lust for a male suddenly sneered its head when it saw Bam naked.

Ripped from his mental conversation, he heard Bam answer hello. His breath was raspy as if he had been doing something....and instantly Ville knew the reason behind the labored voice, he was doing something naughty. Scarlet once again flared across his cheek.

"Hello?" Bam repeated, as Ville continued to paint a mental image in his head of what the American was doing.

"Oh sorry!" Ville muttered, trying to halt the sick, perverted thoughts which were trying to make him 'stand up' again, "Umm...what up?! Wanna hang out?"

"Oh....mmm...sure. Where you at?"

Ville was currently sitting the parking lot of Bam's motel.

"Just leaving my place," Ville answered, opening his door and shutting it loud enough for Bam on the other end to hear. Then, he started the vehicle and began to leave the motel parking lot. He felt utterly idiotic for lying, but he sure as hell wasn't going to tell Bam that he was sitting in his parking lot.

"Okay, then whenever you get here just walk in. I will be in the shower so I might be a minute."

"'Kay talk to ya later."

Ville flipped the mechanical device shut. What was he going to do for ten minutes?

After aimlessly driving around for a few minutes, and stopping at a clothing store, Ville headed back to Bam's. Now, Ville had a black long sleeved shirt on with no designs on it.

Ville parked his vehicle and once again walked up the stair to Bam's temporary housing. This time, though, his heart was stuck in his throat. How was he suppose to look at the other male when he had just toyed with his dick?! But even as he cussed himself out for his idiotic actions, his legs moving, heading to the motel room.

Stepping into the tight space, he saw the bed was still unmade, and it was dimmer then before. A small light was on when he had been here earlier, but now it was almost completely dark, aside from a stream of light shining out from under the bathroom door.

"Bam is showering..."Ville muttered to himself as the image of that tone succulent body wet coursed through his mind. The perfect angles that would glimmer so perfectly as the water slid down them.

Even though he had just finished playing with himself, he felt a tingle of arousal forming in his stomach. _God, why the hell am I so fucking horny today?! Stay down motherfucker or I will never touch you again! Do you want that because it will be hell for the both of us, but don't think I won't?!_

Trying to focus on anything else, he made his way to the t.v. What better way to not think than to watch the boob tube?

The t.v. illuminated the small room as he flopped onto the bed. Remote in hand, he scrolled through the channels, looking for something even mildly interesting.

Next thing he knew he was flipping through porn channels. As he changed the channels the rather high volume echoed in the room. _Oh fuck! Bam is going to be thinking I am doing something out here. _

Clicking as fast as possible, he attempted to get through all the adult programs. His face was red with heat as he watched girl after girl get it rammed inside of her. Each female sang out in lengthy moans as they were hit from behind.

At long last he reached the end of the channels. Now he had the t.v. turned to a show with two males talking. He didn't take the time to listen, but he simply lower the volume. The fact that he was in Bam's bed and was watching porn had his lower body erected.

More vulgar words swam in his head as he tried to think of anything to make the rod go back down.

"Dude, what the heck are you watching?!" Bam question, eyes wide as his eyes glued themselves to the t.v.

Bam was in loose fitted, low cut jeans and nothing else. The line of his dark Indian trail crept down into his pants as if willing Ville to explore again.

Ville yanked himself away from the slightly wet Bam to see what he was on the t.v. Two males were making out while one's hands began to lower themselves into the other's pants.

"I was not watching this!" Ville muttered, flipping the channel, "I was side tracked when nothing was happening and it must have started playing this!"

Bam glanced at Ville, then his eyes grew slightly larger. The eyes weren't looking at his face but farther down.

_Oh fuck! _Down below Ville was still firm. He wasn't completely tented upwards, but the indent of his blood rushed organ was clear against his slacks. Clear enough that he couldn't claim it was something else. _FUCK!!!!!!!!_


	3. Molestation is bad, very bad

**~Chapter Three~**

"Molestation is bad, very bad...except when it is two hot guys!"

"No-o...it is not what you think..." Ville stuttered, his voice was caught in his throat as a lengthy moan emitted from the t.v.

The two males were no longer just playing with each other, they had moved on to 'other things.' The rocker's eyes nearly doubled in size as he rumbled to find the remote. Oh god, this was not helping his situation at all.

As he dug in the linen, desperately searching for the damn remote, a thick, hearty slapping noise echoed in the room. His heart was pounding in his throat, trying to choke him to save him from his misery. Why the hell had he stopped on this channel?!

Bam padded across the room, and stood in front of the television. His body was softly silhouetted by the machine as he gazed down at his friend, face hidden in a veil of hollowness. Ville was sprawled out on the bed, searching under mounds of linen on the bed in hopes of finding the blasted remote. When he looked up to see what had gotten in the way of his lighting, he almost lost his breath.

The light reflecting off the curves of Bam's body had the ache in the elder's stomach back full force. It was not fair to say he was just beautiful, he was marvelous. The angles on him were that of a statue, made out of ivory, so stunning and expertly sculpted that it wasn't human looking.

The room was instantly doused into darkness, as the youth switched off the television, ending the rocker's view. Apparently, the American had turned off the bathroom light earlier too, sending the room into utter blackness.

"I can explain...," Ville muttered, thankful the room was pitch black so the skater wouldn't be able to see the scarlet flames on his face and the throbbing member which had stiffened even more in his slacks.

Before he could finish his sentence, Bam spoke up. His voice was barely above a whisper, as if he was afraid to speak the words, but Ville didn't dare cut him off.

"You don't have to explain. It was you."

"What? What was me?" Ville's words came out much to fast, and all it did was confirm what the other male had thought.

"You came to my room earlier, didn't you? I was half awake when my door was shut and I felt as if someone had been touching me. Then, when you shut your door while on the phone, I heard a bang outside as someone else shut their car door at that exact same moment. When you started your car, I heard an engine outside... I even thought I saw you leaving my room..."

Ville hid his face into the bed. Damn it, he hadn't been as smooth as he thought. What was his problem? Did he really think he could possibly get away with this? Words wouldn't form in his throat to come to his defense, he was left speechless, caught in the act. What could he possibly say to that?

Bam spoke again, this time it was muffled as the Fin buried his head deeper into the blanket. It was a feeble attempt to get away from the mortification he was feeling.

"Ville...?" the words crept along the surface of Ville's skin, sending an array of hairs to stand on their end.

"Yes-s," he answered, voice dulled by the bed.

His lengthy body curled in on itself on the bed, terrified. At any moment, he was awaiting the other to scream at him. Tell him how much of a sick fuck he was. Pound his face in and crush every itty-bitty hope for more of a relationship that Ville was clinging onto. If only he had kept his sick, perverted hands to himself, none of this would have happened.

Something soft and wet touched the hollowness of Ville's throat and a source of heat began to hover over him. For a brief second, his mind went into a whirlwind of emotion, unsure what was happening. Before he could get too lost in his mind, he was yanked back. The wetness had moved into a soft lapping.

"Ahh-h-nn-ah..." Ville whimpered, fingers gripping into the bed as the sensation brought goosebumps to his flesh.

A feverish chuckle glided along the trail of fresh saliva, as the skater breathed out a response, "I take that as it really was you."

Ville moved his face out from within its hiding place. Face deepening into a crimson even more, due to the comment and the touch, he attempted to say something smart back, but was jerked from his thought process as his throat was attacked. The skater had the flesh in-between his teeth, slurping on it tenderly.

His legs coiled into his chest as he felt his sensitive spot being hit. _Oh god! Not the neck! _It caused a squeak from low in his throat as he attempted to wiggle away. This was too much, too soon and it felt way too good.

The other male though was having none of that. His hands enclosed around the males belt buckles and he jerked him back to him. A smirk on his face as he captured the male with his legs enjoying the fact he had claim on Ville. A carmine rose on the Finnish elder's face as he met a stiff appendage. Oh god, he knew exactly what was being brushed against him and the dominance from the other had him harder, not that he was soft to begin with.

"Bam-m, what are you doin-ng?"

The American caught the male's lips in a kiss. His tongue forcing its way into Ville's mouth even as he tried to mumble something else. Eyes fluttering in surrender a moment later, his tongue danced back. Wet slurping sounds filled the air around them as Bam held the rocker in place, feeding from his mouth.

During the process of the kiss, Bam began to pry the rocker's legs apart. It was taking all of Ville's strength to keep them together.

"Bam, I don't think I am ready for you to....go down there," Ville mumbled, casting his face to the side and away from those tempting tiers.

God, he was terrified. His friend was not even hesitating, it was as if he just wanted to fuck Ville there and then. The only thing keeping him from his want was a resistant Finnish god.

"I don't think you understand Ville. I don't care what you are ready for. And don't act like you don't want me to fuck you. You played with me in my sleep," his voice was raspy as he continued to work into the thighs. Claws kneading now as well, like an animal being denied its pleasure.

A mewl of pain left the Fin's lips as he tried to crawl backwards, becoming nothing less than prey. The nails were beginning to get too close to fragile areas.

"Where do you think you are going? Ville, I am a skater. I spend my entire day working out basically..."at long last he had the legs open, "And the only thing you have up on me is lung capabilities. I have listened to you long and hard as you hold out those notes. We are going to find out just how long you can hold your breath on a tune later."

The moisture was stripped from the Ville's mouth. His pale eyes began to fill with fear and he tired more desperately to halt the opening of his thighs, but like the American said there wasn't much he could do. He was helpless...and clearly on bottom.


	4. Bond

**~Chapter 4~**

~Bond~

A huge tilting of lips stretched across Bam's features, revealing just how much triumph he was actually feeling. He nestled into the male's ear the next moment.

His breath was scalding in sexual tension as he whispered ominous, provocative words."Don't act as if you don't like what I am doing Ville. It turns you on that I am being dominant. You always liked shit like this you sick, porn fanatic, fuck."

Words of defense didn't come to his defense and the Fin just shifted his head away from him attempting to move away. He didn't get far before Bam had his back pinned to the mattress. A sharp flare of discomfort shot through him as he wiggled against an object protruding into his shoulder blades.

"Ow-w...Bam there is something in my back."

The skater reached behind him and came back with a black, slick remote. _Motherfucker!...._Ville whimpered to himself. The whole reason he was in this predicament on the bed was because he couldn't find that dreaded channel turner.

Shifting his attention back to Bam, he almost fainted. His orbs were focused on the mechanical little device. The gleam in his iris' gave away he was forming a plot in his head. A sick plot and Ville had an unsetting sense he knew what it was. Watching porn only enhanced one's imagination.

"No-o," the Fin beseeched him, voice wavering into fear, "Please, please don't."

Bam eyes flickered for a moment from the remote to his friend. The glistening deviance was there. He had heard Ville pleas, but he didn't seem to care.

Just then he realized that his wrist were bond together by the American's. The finnish male began to yank and jerk his wrists, attempting to get out of the youth's hold. His body wasn't even close to being as strong as Bam's though. It was in vain and the other male just watched with a comical expression. Ville's brows were scrunched and he was cussing under his breath.

"Let me go!"

He had attempted to be demanding, to show he wasn't some little bitch, but his voice had come out terrified instead. His voice was betraying him for two reasons, part of him was truly afraid....the other was becoming sickly aroused. However, there was no way he way he was going to willingly let his friend violate him with that object.

Ville's figthing spirit kept up and he grunted, spitted, growled in frustration as he used all his strength to get away. The strain to hold him in place showed in the cobalt hued male, but Ville just became restrained even harder making his attempt worthless. The singer wasn't as wimpy as his small frame suggested, but he was no match for the thick, sun kissed arms of Bam. Every inch of Villle was anemicly pale and thin. Even in his head he knew it was a useless attempt.

The endeavor was beginning to become boring. Bam wanted to create a little mayhem. He stuck the remote in between his two sets of pearly whites and took both of Ville's delicate wrist in one of his hands. They were forced high above his head as he fought harder. A chorus of threats, profanity and simple pleas left the rocker even more. He knew things were getting worse if Bam was placing his hands above his head. This was seeming more and more like a rape porno.

With one hand, Bam started to work the pillow casing off of the flimsy pillow. It was becoming a challenge to get the casing off with the other male putting up so much of a fight. Escape didn't seem as impossible now that only one hand was clasp around his wrist.

Bam drove him into the bed board with a loud heave. A mewl of pain left the fin's lips. Now he was truly becoming terrified. It seemed his friend was getting violent on top of everything else.

"I am going to have you Ville whether you like it or not."

The Fin shivered then enough for the skater to feel it. It was a shiver of arousal, something that devoured him before he could put a stop to it.

An egoistical snort emitted from Bam. The male wasn't stupid. He knew what was going on with the finnish man . It didn't take a lot to understand Ville. He let the remote drop from his mouth to have it drop in the center of his chest to loom at him.

"Am I turning you on?"

"N-no," he squeaked, shoving against him even more, "You freaking disgust me. How could someone who says they are your friend force you to do something you don't want to?"

"If you hadn't already played with my penis in my sleep, I would consider your words."

Ville shifted his head away from him. Pale iris' searching the wall for some kinda answer that was hidden in the plaster, he couldn't think of anything that could defend him.

Voice soft and trying to appeal to any doubt that Bam might have for doing what he was about to do, he beseeched him, "Two wrongs don't make a right. I am truly sorry for what I did. Please don't."

A piece of Ville wanted to be violated so bad, but he had pushed that part of him down. It was a sick, gross fantasy that he would deny himself as long as he possibly could.

Bam snickered even more. A dark light flashed in his eyes as he bent into the pale boy's ear. "I can make you feel right Ville, fill you completely."

Even though the words were a little cheesy, he felt his entire face become a burning beacon showing the way to how to turn him on. God, he was such a pervert.

Before Ville could speak again, Bam crammed a section of a nearby blanket into it. "Sorry Ville, I am just done listening to you as I work."

The casing was dangling from his fingers, but the next moment it was being wrapped around the Fin's wrist, binding them together. He started to get lippy again, calling the skater names through the sheet stuff in his mouth. The sounds just ended up coming out in short burst of illogical syllables of an alien language.

"You want to make sure it doesn't come off. Sure." The American chuckled to himself, twisting the cloth harder and double knotting it. It wasn't so hard that Ville's hands would turn blue from lack of oxygen, but he had them tight enough so the Fin wouldn't forget they were there. Just a little reminder of who was the bitch and who wasn't.

The hands were then stretched farther above him and secured around a pole that made up the framing of the bed. It took a few moments, but soon Ville's only hope for escape was left in his legs, which were currently being invaded by the skater.

Next, Bam sat back on his heels to admire his work. The Fin's shirt was riding up to reveal a nice patch of pubic hair. It was a dark section that continued up from his crotch to extend to about his mid stomach where his ribs were protruding from the odd angle he was forced into.

"Sexy, Ville. I think I like this look on you," Bam teased as he found the remote once more.

The object did an intricate dance on his abdomen. It was gliding down his groin, getting closer and closer to caressing the male's fragile areas.

_**~Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes. I don't have an editor at the moment. Any comments on my writing would be **__**appreciated**__**. They help keep me going lol.**_


End file.
